Green Arrow: Futures End (Vol 5) 1
Synopsis for "Futures End" It's been five years since she was introduced to her half brother, Oliver Queen, and now Emiko Queen protects Seattle as Green Arrow, alongside Naomi Singh, who now fights crime as Dart. After taking down the Vertigo Cult a gang modelling themselves after their leader, Count Vertigo, they return to their hide out to find blood at the entrance to the Arrow Cave. Nervously, Emiko enters the cave and is surprised to find Oliver standing there, bleeding out. Weakly, Oliver warns that he doesn't have much time, and he can't explain everything, because it will put both Emiko and Naomi in danger. In fact, the entire Queen legacy rests on Emiko's shoulders now. He has stumbled onto something big, and he isn't sure he'll survive it. In the event that something does happen to him, he gives Emiko a small green pyramid and warns her to ensure that Lois Lane receives it. Only she will know what to do with it. With Emiko's promise, he takes his leave, warning them not to follow him. Within 24 hours, Oliver is back in Prague at the meeting place of the Outsiders. In the cathedral, he encounters Shado, who is angry to see him after he was told never to show himself there again. Getting a look at him, Shado notes that Oliver is in bad condition, and can't hope to take her down. Before he can answer, Shado's bow snaps in two, cut by an arrow. Oliver remarks that Emiko can do that for him, as he knew she would follow him, and that Naomi would not. Shado is confused, wondering why either of them would come back after their last encounter on the island a year ago. Emiko responds that what transpired there was Shado's choice. Coldly, Shado responds that it was Emiko's choice to join Oliver's crusade instead of the Outsiders. Oliver steps in between the two, reminding that the argument has been had. Finally, the remainder of the Outsiders step forward, and Oliver turns to them to announce his intent to make peace. He has decided he needs the Outsiders and if that means joining them, he will. He admits that the Outsiders have changed since Shado and Magus took over. Now, they stand against corruption, and it's time to put their promise to keep government in check to the test. With the refugees coming from Earth 2, he warns that they did not come alone. Heroes from that world led the refugees and were thought killed in the war, but Oliver knows they are alive. They have been imprisoned on Cadmus Island, where they are experimented on. Oliver intends to free them and expose what Cadmus has done, but he needs their help to do it. Oliver warns that if the Outsiders allow Cadmus to continue, the organization will become more powerful than any world government. If they agree to join him, though, he will join them as the leader of the Arrow Clan, as his father had wished him to do. Emiko, though, would go free, and he will be Green Arrow no more. Emiko, not privy to this plan, reacts with upset, but Oliver insists. Katana offers her aid regardless of the Outsiders' decision, and the others soon follow. So, Oliver explains his plan to use his island as the staging ground for the assault on Cadmus. All will attend except Magus, who has a special assignment. Oliver makes an appearance on a Seattle talk show. Since coming out with his identity publicly four years ago, Oliver has used the Arrow branding to build up Queen Industries and the Queen Foundation to improve the city, and to make technological developments that will put the newest and best medical innovations into the hands of the masses for free. He has agreed to appear on the show to announce that he has come back, after laying low for a year, and he doesn't intend to go anywhere. Later, Oliver is attacked in his home by Deathstroke, who located him solely because of his television appearance. Soon, Slade has snapped Oliver's neck, killing him. Fortunately, this was exactly Oliver's plan. The man who was killed was actually Magus in disguise allowing Oliver to fake his own death again. On the Island, Oliver and the Outsiders prepare for war, knowing that Cadmus has fallen for their trap, and Deathstroke will lead them back to them. In the meantime, Emiko will gather his team some more muscle. Emiko will be Green Arrow from this point on, meanwhile, Oliver will raise a little hell as a ghost. Appearing in "Futures End" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Emiko Queen Supporting Characters *Naomi Singh *The Outsiders **Arrow Clan ***Shado **Mask Clan ***Magus (Apparent Death) **Axe Clan ***John Butcher **Sword Clan ***Katana **Shield Clan ***Kodiak **Fist Clan ***Onyx **Spear Clan Villains *Deathstroke *The Vertigo Cult **Count Vertigo (Behind The Scenes) Other Characters *Mister Miracle *Aquawoman Locations *Seattle **Arrow Cave *The Island *Prague **The Cathedral Items *Trick Arrows *Trick Darts *Soultaker Sword Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-futures-end-1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow:_Futures_End_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-futures-end-1/4000-463945/ Green Arrow: Futures End (Vol 5) 01